Breakaway
Breakaway, en español Escaparme, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Frenemies, y será cantada por Artie, Blaine y Tina. La versión original le pertenece a Kelly Clarkson. Fuente Contexto de la canción Blaine les dice a Tina y Artie que en vez de cantar su solo, cantarán los tres juntos. Usan esta canción a modo de reconciliación entre Artie y Tina y se les unen los demás integrantes del coro. Letra Blaine: Da da da da da, da da da da da da da da da dada Blaine y Tina: Da da da da da, da da da da da da da da da dada Tina Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Artie Dreaming of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray Artie con Blaine Trying hard to reach out (Blaine)But when I tried to speak out Felt like no one could hear me Blaine con Tina Wanted to belong here (Tina)But something felt so wrong here (Blaie con Tina y Artie Armonizando)So I prayed I could break away Tina con Blaine y Artie: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky Blaine y Artie: And I'll (Tina: make a wish) make a wish (Tina: take a chance)Take a chance (Tina: make a change)Make a change Todos: And breakaway Tina con Blaine y Artie: Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love Blaine y Artie: I'll (Artie: take a risk) takea risk (Artie: take a chance)Take a chance (Artie: make a change)Make a change Todos: And breakaway Blaine y Tina: Da da da da da, da da da da da da da da da dada Wanna feel the warm breeze (Blaine: Sleep under a palm tree) Feel the rush of the ocean Artie con Tina Get onboard a fast train (Artie:'''Travel on a jet plane) '''Artie con Tina y Blaine: Far away (New directions: I will) Breakaway Tina con Blaine y Artie: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky Blaine y Artie: And I'll (Tina: make a wish) make a wish (Tina: take a chance)Take a chance (Tina: make a change)Make a change Todos: And breakaway Tina con Blaine y Artie: Out of the darkness and into the sun(New Directions: Into the sun) But I won't forget all the ones that I love Blaine y Artie: I'll (Artie: take a risk) takea risk (Artie: take a chance)Take a chance (Artie: make a change)Make a change Todos: And breakaway Artie con Blaine y Tina: Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging around revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Gotta keep moving on, moving on Artie y Tina con Blaine: Fly away, breakaway Blaine y Tina: I'll spread my wings And I'll learn how to fly (Artie: Learn how to fly) Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye (Artie: Oh, I gotta) I gottta (Artie: make a wish) make a wish (Artie: take a chance)Take a chance (Artie: make a change)Make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from I gottta (Artie: take a risk) takea risk (Artie: take a chance)Take a chance (Artie: make a change)Make a change And breakaway Todos: Breakaway, breakaway Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Frenemies Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones de Kelly Clarkson Categoría:Trios